Terrible Partners: Morning edition
by 100thAngel
Summary: Reasons why your favorite characters would make terrible partners. (Told in 2nd person pov!)


**A/N:** So… This happened. I think I was influenced by the Huang Shaotian alarm clock. I downloaded it on my phone and now he wakes me up in the morning. Oh, the joy…

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

~.~Huang Shaotian~.~

You worked very hard yesterday and were planning to relax today by sleeping in and grabbing a nice breakfast around 11am. Of course, you might as well call it brunch at that point, or even just plain lunch and skip the breakfast portion altogether.

Your bed was extremely comfortable, swallowing your aching body whole and cradling you softly like a mother's embrace.

Everything was just so quiet and peaceful.

There was just this one, itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny detail you failed to account for. And that thing was… your boyfriend, Huang Shaotian.

"Hahahahahah, what a beautiful morning! Look look look, the sky's so blue! Ah! That bird just stole a cracker from that guys lunch. Hey get up get up get up, you don't want to miss this. Wow, the suns so bright today and the breeze feels really good. Hey, you're still not up yet? Come on come on come on! Let's play Glory. I want to PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK!" This went on for another minute or so. You weren't even sure what he was talking about anymore.

You tried to cover your ears with a pillow but it couldn't drown out the insistent chattering. Internally, you were a screaming mess. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! Where's the off button on this thing?! Make it stop, make it stop!_

~.~Zhou Zekai~.~

Today was a very special day. Your boyfriend, Zhou Zekai and you both had the day off. This rare opportunity meant you could spend every waking moment admiring his beauty and cuddling together on the couch as you watched romantic flicks.

You wake up earlier than usual and prepare a nice breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon, the only thing you could cook without setting the whole kitchen on fire.

You set two plates on the table, arranging the eggs to look like eyes and the bacon to look like a smile. A pitcher of orange juice and a bundle of freshly cut flowers in a vase complete the beautiful arrangement.

After finishing this, you smile triumphantly. You call for Zhou Zekai and the man wanders in wearing cozy pajamas and a pair of fuzzy, pink bunny-eared slippers you got him for Christmas last year.

He looked positively adorable, like an overgrown kid you just wanted to smother in hugs and kisses!

With a small smile, he nods at you in greeting. Your heart flutters in joy and you start wondering how you managed to find such a catch. Surely there was no sweeter, no gentler, no handsomer man out there. He was absolutely perfect in your eyes!

But there was just a small trait that slightly irked you about the seeming perfect being.

That's right!

Zhou Zekai was a terrible conversationalist!

"I prepared your eggs just how you like them, sunny side up," you start off by saying as both of you take your seats.

"Hmm…"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Okay…"

"So, what did you want to do today? I thought we could go shopping at the mall later. Maybe catch a movie?"

"Okay."

Your eyebrow twitches and the grip on your fork slightly tightens.

"How's your breakfast?" you ask and look down at your own plate. Your fork had stabbed the center of the eggs and yellow liquid slowly seeped out.

After seeing this, you quickly lost your appetite and put down your utensils. You look up in time to see Zhou Zekai nod once before returning to his meal. A sigh escapes your lips upon seeing this.

 _Why do I even bother?_

~.~Ye Xiu~.~

You wake up to the steady sound of mouse clicks and keyboard tapping. The faint sound of screaming and gunshots could be heard in the direction of the computer. You open your eyes blearily to find your boyfriend, Ye Xiu slaughtering his way through a throng of people in the game Glory.

This wasn't an unusual scene so you watch him for a bit as your mind wakes up.

After a few minutes, the sounds calm and you sit up. As if sensing your presence, Ye Xiu takes his headphones off, logs out of the game, and graces you with a smile.

"Hey," he greets softly.

"Good morning." You find yourself returning the tender smile with one of your own as he walks over and crawls into bed next to you.

He looks like a child the way he pulls the covers up to his chin and takes a deep breath. "Good night," he returns and closes his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Your jaw drops open. A second ago, your boyfriend looked like he was going to greet you with morning kisses and snuggles. Now, he had shamelessly fallen asleep!

 _What kind of relationship is this_ , you began to wonder. Normally, partners would enjoy spending as much time together as possible but yours didn't even understand something so simple. He spends all his time playing Glory and sleeping during the day. You don't even kiss often. At this rate, it'd be more accurate to call him your roommate! _What did I even like about this guy in the first place?_

* * *

 **A/N:** So, let me just clarify something here. The story went from someone who talks too much to someone who really doesn't talk at all to someone who won't even spend time with you because you're on different sleep cycles…

Okay.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoyed it. (Anyone get anything good this year?)**


End file.
